Fast car
by millscully
Summary: Regina y Emma deciden escapar de sus vidas. One shot.


Para Agus

Hola – Emma saludo a Regina quien se encontraba sentada en su lugar de siempre - ¿Regina? – Emma frunció el ceño mientras intentaba observar el rostro parcialmente cubierto de la morocha – Mírame – los segundos pasaron mientras Emma esperaba que su novia levantara la mirada, al ver que eso no iba a ocurrir decidió ponerse de pie y sentarse junto a ella, con sumo cuidado tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y lentamente movió el cabello que continuaba cubriéndolo – Voy a matarla – dijo Emma mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

Emma por favor – imploro la morocha tomando la mano de su novia y obligándola a sentarse a su lado nuevamente – Solo quédate conmigo – las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en sus ojos y Emma no puedo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

Emma rodeo a Regina con sus brazos intentando expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, dejo que Regina llorara sobre su hombro intentando contener sus propias lágrimas. Ambas sabían que debían ser muy cuidadosas, ninguna había salido aun del closet y sabían que Cora tenia ojos en todos lados. Sin embargo, eso no evito que permanecieran cerca una de la otra por más de media hora hasta que Regina logro tranquilizarse.

¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Emma finalmente, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de Regina.

Lo mismo de siempre – respondió Regina – no dejaba de decirme que debía alejarme de ti, que eres una mala influencia, que debo buscar mejores amistades, gente _de mi clase –_ termino con desprecio – No pude evitarlo Emma.

Me defendiste – dijo Emma suavemente.

No podía no hacerlo – respondió Regina mientras acariciaba suavemente las manos de Emma que permanecían unidas a las suyas.

Lo siento tanto – Emma examino con cuidado el rostro de su novia, sobre su labio superior una gasa cubría la herida, algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a filtrarse a través de la tela.

Dejará una cicatriz – dijo Regina con tristeza.

Seguirás siendo la persona más hermosa que conozco Regina, no me importa cuántas cicatrices tengas – Emma beso la mejilla de Regina con dulzura – Te amo.

También te amo Emma – sonrió Regina abrazando nuevamente a su novia.

Sé que esto va a sonarte apresurado pero escúchame ambas tenemos dieciocho años, técnicamente somos mayores de edad– comenzó Emma – no podemos seguir de esta forma Regina, ya no soporto ver el abuso que tu madre ejerce sobre ti, quiero que podamos ser libres para besarnos donde queramos sin miedo a quien pueda vernos y a las consecuencias, quiero que podamos ser libres para amarnos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Huyamos, vámonos de aquí – respondió Emma con firmeza.

No era la primera vez que la idea surgía, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores Regina no rechazo la idea de inmediato, por el contrario permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, observando los ojos claros que nunca la habían mirado con otra sentimiento que no fuera amor.

Tengo miedo – susurro Regina tomando la mano que permanecía sobre su mejilla.

También yo Regina, pero debemos tomar una decisión, nos vamos o moriremos aquí. ¿Te parece que esto es vivir? Mira tu rostro, ¿Cuántas golpizas más vas a ser capaz de soportar hasta que ella finalmente termine con tu vida?

¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿No vas a extrañar a tus padres adoptivos?

No me quieren y tampoco yo a ellos, no me importa donde este mientras tu estés conmigo, tu eres mi hogar.

¿Cuándo? – pregunto finalmente.

En un mes – respondió Emma – Tenemos mi auto, tengo algunos ahorros y luego podemos conseguir trabajo.

También tengo ahorros, puedo conseguir más dinero en un mes – respondió Regina - ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

No lo sé, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarnos aquí – Emma acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Regina – No hace falta que nos vayamos tan lejos, solo necesitamos salir de aquí.

Un mes paso, Emma y Regina intentaban no verse demasiado seguido para no levantar sospechas y andaban con más cuidado que nunca, no podían dejar que nada estropeara sus planes.

Finalmente la noche llego, una única y pequeña piedra choco con el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación de Regina, la señal que había estado esperando. Pasaban las tres de la mañana y la oscuridad que reinaba les daba exactamente lo que necesitaban, con el máximo silencio del que fue capaz Regina abrió la ventana, verificando que Emma la había visto tomo uno de sus bolsos y lo arrojo hacia su novia que lo atrapo con facilidad, repitieron el procedimiento unas tres veces.

A lo largo del mes Regina había sacado sus pertenencias a escondidas pero sabían que no podían sacar demasiadas cosas porque Cora vería los faltantes, por lo que habían decidido sacar todo esa misma noche. Una vez los bolsos se encontraban abajo Regina observo la escalera que Emma había colocado debajo de su ventana, la morocha no pudo evitar sonreír sin poder evitar preguntarse de donde Emma había sacado la escalera.

Los nervios recorrían su cuerpo con cada escalón descendido, Regina podía sentir el latido de su corazón latiendo contra su pecho de forma frenética pero no se detuvo, la combinación de miedo y excitación le deban la adrenalina suficiente para continuar. Regina finalmente exhalo el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo, cuando los brazos de Emma rodearon finalmente su cintura, y sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia el auto que las esperaba a una media cuadra.

Emma encendió el motor e incluso antes de que este despertara por completo, la rubia ya había pisado el acelerador.

Emma respira – dijo Regina cuando después de diez minutos en el auto ninguna había interrumpido el silencio.

Lo siento – respondió la rubia mientras exhalaba – Realmente estamos haciendo esto.

Lo sé – respondió Regina mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Emma – Juntas.

Juntas – respondió Emma mientras depositaba sus labios sobre los de Regina sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

Finalmente pasada una media hora vislumbraron el cartel que indicaba que dejaban la ciudad y sin saber bien por qué Regina comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Emma no tardo en unírsele. No sabían bien el motivo de la risa, tal vez eran los nervios, la euforia, o la felicidad de saber que finalmente, sabrían lo que significaba vivir.


End file.
